


Warmth

by WhisperingMagpie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: "Instead of begging for more, you’ll be begging me to stop, and the only thing you can do to end your pain, is to tell me what I need.”





	Warmth

Tony began to feel a faint buzzing in his backside, and he startled awake with a gasp. He attempted to turn over and get to his feet but his arms were tied behind his back, bent at the elbow so his forearms were bound parallel. He struggled to his knees and yanked, trying to pull his arms free. As he fought, the buzzing started up again, stronger this time, and he became very aware of the shape of the object causing the vibrations. It was a small secret project he'd been working on. A vibrating butt plug, programmed with all his favorite settings. He'd been trying to create one that suited his preferences, instead of all the cheap ones on the market.

Another thing he became aware of, as the plug buzzed away inside him, was that he was very naked, and his body was starting to respond. Tony felt his face heat up as the buzzing only intensified, and he began to squirm, trying to shift until the plug didn't press against his prostate so insistently. He couldn't think straight with such a distraction, and he really needed to focus on finding out who had tied him up, and where he was.

He froze when he heard a chuckle across the room, and the buzzing lowered to a minimum as slow bootsteps approached. His gaze flicked up leather clad legs and a slim torso until he found Loki, the mischievous prince of Asgard. His face flushed hotter as he caught sight of a small red remote in Loki's hand.

The last time he’d been alone with the trickster, he’d been thrown out the window of his own tower. For a handful of plummeting seconds, he hadn’t been sure his new armor would catch him. He thought he’d splat on the sidewalk. 

"Where did you get that?" Tony stuttered out, heart beating rapidly in his chest. His arc reactor whirred softly as he tried to breathe and keep his composure

The prince grinned. 

"I know how much you love your tech, but this is just..." 

He gestured up and down Tony. 

"This is too much fun." 

Tony looked away, hands flexing behind his back to feel for the subdermal panic button he'd implanted in his forearm.

"Don't bother," Loki interrupted, "This cell of yours is deep underground and lined in lead. A signal won't reach your friends."

When Tony continued to wriggle, Loki rolled his eyes and clicked a button on the remote, switching to a preset pattern, which appeared to be a slow rolling wave motion on the small screen. The younger man cried out in a sharp moan, back arching as he tried to buck away from each vibration. Loki smiled cruelly, and turned it off after a few cycles of the pattern, leaving Tony panting and slumped forward.

"What do you want?" Tony asked between heaving breaths. 

Loki stepped closer. "Simple. I want the Mind Stone back from your new friend."

Tony shook his head quickly, glaring up at Loki. "Why would I let a power-hungry tyrant use it?"

Loki snorted and reached into his pocket, approaching with a red and gold ring. Tony shifted backwards on his knees, chest heaving. With a flick of his wrist, Loki halted his movements, knees frozen to the ground. He then slipped the ring over Tony's cock, and backed away to fiddle with the remote, until both the cock ring and the plug were vibrating. 

"Because I can keep this up all night," He spoke above the string of curse words Tony grumbled out in between sharp moans and gasping. He laughed as he turned up both devices to almost max power for a few seconds, and then lowered them, watching Tony twitch, hair starting to stick to his forehead with sweat.

"You know, I find it rather amusing and narcissistic that you've created even your sex toys in your image. Everything, red and gold. Wouldn't be surprised if you started a line of Iron Man dildos, painted like your suit."

Tony muttered something that was too quiet for Loki to hear. 

"What was that? Keep going?" Loki flicked the vibrators on again for a few seconds. 

Tony's eyes widened, head thrown back as he bit down hard on his lip to stifle the moans trying to escape. When the vibrations stopped, he spoke up.

"You can't have it. The stone belongs to Vision now." 

Loki shrugged, squeezing the remote tightly until the casing started to crack. "So? Rip it out of his head!"

"He'll die," Tony murmured, trembling slightly. 

Loki flicked the vibrations to max and stuffed the remote in his pocket, stomping closer. He yanked Tony's chin up, leaning in close to look him in the eye with forced calm. 

"Do you really think I care?"

Tony stared back with lidded eyes, mouth slack as the vibrations assaulted him to the point of overstimulation, unable to escape and unable to get any release. He clenched his jaw, growling through gritted teeth. "Course not, but some of us have morals."

Tony suddenly went flying. He felt the sensation of weightlessness, and heard the smack of his skull on the concrete floor before he had time to register what had happened. He landed on his back, eyes shut in pain. His head spun as he shifted and groaned. He could barely lift his head with it throbbing from the impact. 

He must have passed out for a few minutes. When Tony opened his eyes, his head still hurt, and his shoulders ached. The vibrators were off, and Loki was gone. Doing his best to lay still, he looked slowly around the small room. It was solid concrete, and there was no door to be seen. The light overhead flickered ominously.

Panic started to creep into his chest as he traced every inch of the room with his eyes. There was not a single crack in the concrete. If he'd had even his watch, he could unfold the glove inside and punch or blast his way out. Any other day, he'd be wracking his brain for a way to trick Loki into letting him go, but today he was drawing a blank. He had no tech, no way to call for help. He was humiliated and vulnerable.

Tony turned on his side, hissing when his bare skin touched the cold floor. He sighed and stared at the wall, as if that would will a door to open.

From somewhere behind him, he heard a mechanical hiss, and then soft footsteps. Tony turned over and squinted as a figure walked in from the dim hallway. 

"Tony!" Steve called out as he rushed to kneel at his friend's side. 

Tony blinked dazedly as Steve patted down his torso and sides, checking for injuries. “What happened? We've been looking for you!”

“Loki. He wants the Mind Stone back. Tried to torture information out of me.”

Steve nodded, tugging at the ropes binding him. Tony rolled his shoulders, eager to stretch them. Steve's hands then moved away from the rope, leaving the knots intact, roaming slowly down Tony's back to squeeze his ass. His cheeks were spread, until he was sure the bright red base of the plug was exposed.

“I don't think that's all he wanted from you,” Steve murmured.

Tony squirmed away, scrambling on his knees, but Steve pulled him back. “Steve! What the hell?!”

Steve's hips rocked forward against his ass, pressing against the plug, causing Tony to gasp. Strong hands kneaded firmly at his hips, almost possessively. Those hands said, Stay, and Tony was almost tempted to comply. He rested his forehead down as Steve’s hands roamed up his sides and chest, nails raking back down.

Tony groaned softly as Steve’s hips ground against his ass again. He couldn’t bite back a moan as the plug rubbed deep inside him over and over.

The plug suddenly started vibrating again, and Tony gasped sharply, eyes widening.

“Loki!” He growled out, starting to fight harder against the strong hands on his hips, but the trickster’s grip was like iron. 

Loki chuckled softly, leaning closer so that his warm breath tickled Tony’s neck. His voice was still his friend’s, but with none of the warmth. 

“I discovered your simulations and thought I’d help you re-enact them. You, bending over for your Captain, what a delicious sight. I bet he’d be disgusted with you, if he found out about your secret crush.”

He could feel Steve’s familiar hands roaming along his side and back down to rub over his ass, but it felt clinical and lecherous. It felt so wrong and he was disgusted with his traitorous body for enjoying it.

“Maybe you’d like to feel something better than simulations and rubber phalluses?” Loki teased as he pulled away enough to start peeling off the Captain’s star-spangled uniform, revealing a toned body. 

Tony squirmed, glancing over his shoulder, and he wished he hadn’t. Loki looked exactly as he had seen from glimpses of Steve in the locker rooms. His Captain wasn’t exactly shy. The same sight he’d touched himself to thoughts of, in the darkness of his bedroom. He wanted so badly for it to really be his Steve. 

“Just tell me what I need to know,” Loki continued, using Steve’s low voice to purr in Tony’s ear, nibbling along the side of his neck. “And I can make this very good for you.”

Tony shivered as Loki’s arms curled around his body, large callused hands moving gently to pinch at his nipples. Those hands trailed down slowly, scratching down his waist and avoiding his cock, only to rake along his inner thighs. Tony was breathing hard when Loki gave his balls a squeeze, rolling them in skilled hands. His chest pressed to Tony’s back, bodies plastered together. All the while, the vibrator buzzed pleasantly, until Tony could barely focus on anything but the sensation of being touched, eyes slipping shut.

One fingertip traced slowly up his cock, and Tony almost cried. Then, Loki pulled his hands away and straightened up, turning off the vibrator. 

Tony whimpered softly at the loss of it, wriggling to press back against Loki’s hips, where he could feel a thick, hard cock touching his ass. 

Loki shifted away, putting a hand on Tony’s back to push him down flat on the floor.

“Tell me how to get the Infinity Stone,” Loki reminded him.

Tony blinked his eyes open at mention of the stone. 

“No,” he said quietly. 

“One more time?” Loki asked, leaning close.

“No,” Tony said more firmly, “You’re not him. You can never replace Steve, and I’m not killing Vision for you.”

Loki snarled, hand shifting to the back of Tony’s neck, squeezing painfully until he stopped squirming. 

“Fine,” Loki said coldly, “We’ll do this my way. Instead of begging for more, you’ll be begging me to stop, and the only thing you can do to end your pain, is to tell me what I need.”

Tony cried out as the plug was pulled out roughly, and just as quickly, Loki shoved his cock inside to fill the space that the plug had mercifully stretched. Tony was glad for that, but Loki was still bigger than he’d had in a while, the burn of being entered roughly making him feel like his body was being split apart.

As Loki leaned forward, pistoning his hips back and forth, he felt the trickster’s long black hair brush against his back. Tony glanced to the side, catching a glimpse of Loki’s sadistic grin. He’d changed back, and now there was nothing even remotely appealing about this.

Tony laid limply on the floor, bracing against the pain, waiting for it to end. He could handle this. After being tortured in the desert many years ago, there wasn’t a lot that could convince him to give up secrets. He might have started to pass out, because Loki had grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head up.

“Am I boring you, Tin Man? I can find better ways to make you spill your secrets. I can do so much worse to you.”

Tony snorted and bucked his hips back hard, in challenge, growling out, “You’ll have to kill me.”

“Very well, Stark,” Loki replied, releasing his grip and quickly moving to squeeze Tony’s throat, until he could barely gasp in wheezing breaths. The pressure increased until Tony’s air was cut off, and his vision started to spin. Loki’s hips continued to move, relishing in the way his body spasmed as he failed to draw air. Tony passed out just as Loki was spilling into him. 

When Tony woke up, he was surrounded by beeping and blinking lights and white walls and rough sheets under his back. His eyes were hazy, but he could hear Natasha close by, arguing with the doctors buzzing around him. It was all so loud, and so chaotic. Tony’s head was pounding, and he blacked out again.

The next time he woke, he was in a dim room, curtains drawn around the hospital bed. He blinked slowly until everything came into focus. In the chair next to him, Steve was curled forward, upper body resting on the bed. At first, Tony startled, every cell in his body telling him to run. Tony reached out hesitantly to touch Steve’s arm.

The Captain jolted awake and glanced up, looking like he might pull away, until his eyes caught sight of Tony’s hand. He turned his hand over, moving to envelop Tony’s, and gave him a warm smile that was all Tony needed to convince him that this was real. 

“How are you feeling? Loki really did a number on you.” Steve’s smile faded to a worried frown.

Tony breathed in slowly and winced. Broken or bruised ribs, likely Loki getting his frustration out after Tony was unconscious. He sighed and squeezed Steve’s hand weakly, grimacing. “Nothing I can’t handle, Cap.”

Steve shook his head, amused at Tony’s stubbornness, but he wouldn’t have him any other way. So long as he was alive. 

“Glad to have you back.”

He shifted to lace his fingers with Tony’s, causing the smaller man to glance down at their hands in surprise. 

“Glad to be back, you old sap,” Tony teased. He wanted to ask about the sudden hand holding, but now didn’t seem like the time or place. He didn’t want to question it quite yet. Things would likely go back to their usual friendly comraderie once Tony was feeling better, but for now, he wanted to enjoy the warmth.


End file.
